


Silvertongue

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Marvel Loki fandom [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loki's sexy voice, suggestive but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 19 March 2014</p><p>The title should make it obvious. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silvertongue

  
O come and speak  
Lord of my heart  
Let me hear you  
  
First would you command me  
Your voice a blade of ice  
Trailing slowly down my spine  
  
Utter your threats most vile  
In a velvet purr  
Caressing every inch of me  
  
Whisper softly your sweetest lies  
I drink them down  
A voice of honey, smoke  
And Spanish Fly  
  
Would you control me  
Pin me down with your eyes  
Set every nerve aflame  
With your malachite gaze  
  
With your words alone  
My blood sings  
You lead me to this ledge  
Touch me only once  
And I shall fly  
  
  
Calling out your name


End file.
